


The Best Heartbreaker in the Business

by Kotonata



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Breakup, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonata/pseuds/Kotonata
Summary: A small collection of short oneshots reflecting on Chloe's time dating Nathan Drake and Harry Flynn as well as a look into her current relationship with Nadine Ross.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross, Harry Flynn/Chloe Frazer, Nathan Drake/Chloe Frazer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a while so this is kind of me just trying to get back into writing again. Thought I'd share it anyways despite what I think of the quality.

“Oh my god. Chloe?” A familiar voice spoke from behind her

Stopping in her tracks, Chloe looked over shoulder to see the muscular figure of one Nathan Drake. Putting on her most pleased smirk, she greeted him, "Good to see you, cowboy. It's been a while."

Nate couldn't help but smile and come over for a hug, which made Chloe freeze up a bit but she awkwardly patted his back to try and hide it. As soon as he pulled away, he immediately asked, "What the hell have you been up to? I haven't seen you since-"

Chloe cut him off as she turned around to face him, "Oh, you know. The usual. Driving fast, discovering lost treasures, ending up in shootouts, typical stuff, really. Surely your life is much more exciting."

"My life has been great. Few on and off jobs every now and then, but nothing too exciting. Nothing like finding any lost cities." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, if you ever meet a hunter who consistently finds lost cities, let me know. I'd love to get a cut of that paycheck." She grinned a bit. Though she had left him on a rather awkward note after their first meeting, she found herself remembering why she liked him so much back then. He was so down to earth yet so clever and adventurous. He knew well what it took to be a treasure hunter and Chloe could see herself working well with him, just as they had in the past. Their trip to the lost city of Agartha was more than just exciting and Chloe enjoyed ending it with a quick one night stand. Though now as Chloe stood in front of this man once again, she began to think of how she might want more than that. "Why don't we go catch up, Nate?" Chloe suggested, "I know just the place to do so."

"Sure, I've got time to kill. Lead the way." Nate grinned.

* * *

Chloe laid in bed with her arm resting on her forehead. Looking over to the man laying next to her, she couldn't help but smile a bit. Though it wasn't exactly her plan to go back to Nate's hotel room, she really didn't mind how it had turned out. Being with Nate again just felt so right to her and the sex was even more amazing than she remembered. Though she had left him a note the last time they did this, this time, she felt as if she wanted to stick around. Maybe they could make something out of this relationship. After all, they were two people who share the same type of lifestyle, and the same type of job, on top of that, Chloe greatly enjoyed how sexually compatible they were. For the first time in a long time, Chloe Frazer considered herself in love.

* * *

“Nate, for once in your life, could you please drop what you’re doing and pay attention to me?” Chloe asked, hands placed stubbornly on her hips.

Nate sat at his desk, which was covered with different maps and journals, all of which had to be at least a few centuries old. With his nose buried deep in a journal, he spoke up, “Not now, Chloe. I’m onto something big.” 

“And you don’t pay much attention to me unless I’m onto something big.” she retorted, shaking her head. “Nate, you’ve been working for hours. Take a break and at least talk with me.”

“We’re talking right now, Chloe.” Nate responded, writing something down.

Chloe glared over at him and walked over, taking the journal from his hands. “Break time. Now.”

Nate sighed frustratedly and looked up at Chloe from his seat. “Anyone ever tell you you’re too demanding?”

“Anyone ever tell you to pay attention to your girlfriend?” Chloe sneered. While Chloe could get just as caught up in her own work, completely ignoring her was not something that she liked to deal with. “Nate, you’re studying up for fun when you could be doing plenty of other fun things. Why? Isn’t it ever enough for you?”

“Chloe, look, I don’t mean to ignore you. It’s just that… Well, you wouldn’t understand. But I’m onto something huge!”

“And that’s all you keep saying. Nate, you are going to work yourself to death.” She warned him, worry flashing through her gray eyes. She had seen this kind of obsession before and how had she not noticed it before? She loved Nate too much to be able to watch him die over something as stupid as treasure. As reckless as Chloe was, at least she knew when to quit on a job. 

“Hey, I’ll be just fine. Don’t worry about it.” Nate reassured her, taking the notebook from her hands and setting it down on the desk. He stood up and looked down at her with a smile before leaning down for a brief kiss on the lips. After pulling away, his charming smile remained, “So, what do you want to talk about?”

Chloe smiled, happy to have been able to pull him away from his current obsession, “I’m happy to talk about anything other than treasure.” She admitted. She just wanted to spend some quality time with her boyfriend.

“Other than treasure, huh?” Nate asked, seeming unsettled with this restriction. Sure, Chloe was always into treasure hunting, but what about the moments like this where she insisted he stop working? Nate really didn’t like it.

“And other than my ass, since that seems to be the only thing that ever gets your attention.” She teased, swaying her hips softly.

“Chloe, you know that’s not the only-”

“I know, Nate.” She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss. Despite the ups and downs, Chloe Frazer continued to convince herself that the two of them were in love.

* * *

_ It was fun while it lasted. Didn’t mean to hurt you. _

_ No Regrets _

Chloe stared down at the note in complete disbelief. Had he really just walked out on her? There was no way. No one ever walked out on Chloe Frazer… Until now. Perhaps the most upsetting part was that he had signed the note the same way that she had signed the one she had left him after their first time together. No regrets. Though the sentiment still remained, Chloe couldn’t bring herself to so easily accept that he had left. They were doing so well together aside from him getting so damned involved in his work. So why had he left? With a deep sigh, Chloe crumpled the note and threw it in the bin. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now.

* * *

Shambhala, a mythical kingdom hidden deep within Tibet. Many have come close to finding it and few have returned alive. Well known for her willingness to take any job offer for a good price, it wasn’t a surprise when Chloe agreed to going on such a mission along with her new boyfriend, Harry Flynn. What did come as a surprise, was the inclusion of Nathan Drake. And yet, Chloe had a feeling that it would be fun watching his reaction to her moving on from him. 

As soon as the three of them had met up, Chloe was quick to sit next to Harry and wrap her arm around him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, just to give Nate a hint of their relationship. She knew well enough that Harry would dangle her in front of Nate anyways, so why not play into it? The expression she got from her ex was absolutely priceless and she loved every moment of him pretending to have just met her.

* * *

And so, Chloe Frazer started an affair. Cheating had never really been her style. Despite being well known for changing sides if the price was right, she’d sooner toss out her current partner for a new one than she would date both. However, she knew that her relationship with Harry was far too important for this job. Not to mention, they still had their fun. But Nate? He let her go once and she could tell how much he regretted that. She figured she might as well give him another chance. Maybe they’d work out this time. Except, one trip to Shambhala later and Chloe realized the truth. Nate and her could never be together. She was in it for the thrill while he had his heart set on Elena Fisher. Not that she really blamed him, Elena was quite gorgeous, but she was a little upset to have to leave Nate again. But, at least this time it was her that walked out. Just like in the beginning.


	2. Partners in Crime and Love

Job requests were something that Chloe received often. With her title of “Best Driver in the Business”, it was no wonder that she was at such a high demand. Especially among thieves and robbers. Though she had a preference for searching out lost treasures, it wasn’t rare for her to simply play getaway driver for some criminals stealing from a bank or a museum. Incredibly easy? Yes. An easy way to make money? Also yes. Chloe took the jobs because they were a great way to make money in her downtime.

“So, love, what’s a pretty girl like yourself doing in this business?” A tall, lanky man asked her. Looking the brown haired guy up and down, Chloe could tell that his friendly demeanor was a bit of a fraud. But at least he was handsome. She’d play along just for that.

“I’m sure I’m here for the exact same reason that you are, darling.” she spoke up, earning a small chuckle in response.

“You here for the money?”

“Of course. Along with some adventure.”

“There’s plenty of that, dove.”

“So, I’m assuming you’re Harry Flynn?” Chloe asked, figuring she’d get to the business aspect of this conversation.

“That’s the name. Feel free to just call me Harry.”

“Oh, first name basis already? Well, in that case, call me Chloe.”

Harry chuckled, “Oh, I know, Love. I’ve heard high praise about you. I knew I had to hire the perfect getaway driver for my next job.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place. Name the right price and I’ll gladly run a few stop lights for you.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear. Can I buy you a drink before we start negotiations?”

“I would love if you did.”

* * *

Harry had to be her best shag ever since Nate left the picture. 6’2 and surprisingly muscular was a combination that Chloe never expected to find so attractive. It added a bit more force in the bedroom, which she greatly enjoyed. Though she had a feeling that Harry loved her more just because he had her than him actually loving her, she wasn’t sure if she really minded. All she cared was that she was having some fun and getting paid for the work that they did together. Finally, she had a partner who she could regularly take jobs with and fuck once the job was over. 

* * *

“How much do you know about Marco Polo?” Harry asked.

“Oh, you know, it’s a fun game kids play in the pool.” Chloe explained, trying to act clever, which made the man in front of her smirk. One thing she learned about Harry is that he loves feeling like the smart one in the relationship, even if he’s not.

“Well, you’re half right.” Harry admitted with a chuckle. “He was an Italian explorer who sailed to Asia. And I’ve got a client who wants an oil lamp that he brought back.”

“An oil lamp? Really? You’d expect it to be much more interesting.”

“Well, the interesting part, is that we’ll have to steal it from a museum in Istanbul.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that. That is more interesting. I assume I’m playing getaway driver on this one, as well?” Not that she minded only driving around for these jobs. It was just that she really liked getting in on the action occasionally. Something that Harry rarely let her do.

“Indeed. But the job’s a three person job, so we’re gonna have to bring in another.” Harry explained, “And I know just the guy. There was a bloke I used to work with by the name of Nathan Drake. He’d be perfect for this job.”

Nathan Drake? Ah shit. Chloe thought to herself. Still, she knew how great Nate was with all of this. No wonder Harry would want to hire him. But she didn’t want Harry to know about her past with Nate. Considering how possessive he already is of her? She’d rather focus on making Nate jealous, instead. “Hmm. Well I’ll take your word on it. If this guy’s as great as you say, I’m sure the job will go off without a hitch.” She finally concluded.

“Of course it will, Love. I mean, my brains and brawn mixed with his… skills? We could easily rob the whole place if we bloody wanted.” Harry bragged, the words making Chloe bite her lip to restrain her laughter. If there was one thing she’d come to notice, it was that Harry wasn’t the brightest man in the whole world. Sure, he was a handsome smooth talker with sticky fingers and a talent for lockpicking, but never would she consider him the brains of any plan. Especially when compared to Nate.

Harry continued to speak, “But first, we’ll have to track him down. Until then, we can just relax for a bit.” He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

As she pulled away, she gave him a bit of a toothy grin, “Is this how you’re wanting to relax? She asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself close.

Harry let out a chuckle and snaked his arms around her waist, “You know it, Dove.”

If there was anything Chloe liked about her time with Harry, it was definitely his focus on her.

* * *

“What do you mean you left Nate behind?” Chloe demanded an answer as quickly as Harry had broken the news.

“Drake’s not needed for the rest of this, love. I’ve figured out exactly what my client wants and I’m going to deliver. I don’t need Drake in the way of that.” Harry spoke as if Nate had always been a disposable item in his life. And yet the thought of that made Chloe sick. How could anyone regard another person like that? This was a much darker side to Harry than she had ever seen before.

“But Harry, you said it yourself, Turkish prison is terrible. And you’d just leave Nate there for the rest of his life?”

Harry paused for a minute and seemed to look around the room in thought before a smile broke on his face and he asked the simple question, “Why not?”

Chloe felt sick. Though it was always her personal rule to not play the hero, she knew she’d have to get Nate out. Even if it meant inevitably fighting against Harry and his client throughout this job. But that was assuming Nate would even trust her again. With a sigh, Chloe shook her head and continued their conversation. “Fine. Fair enough. Nate’s gone and now what?”

“Now, we work for Zoran Lazarevic.” Harry explained, “He’s a Serbian war criminal who’s offering me a lot of money for this job. I wouldn’t mind splitting it with you, love.”

“Lazarevic, huh?” Chloe asked, “Fine. But let’s hope this job gets done quick. I’d like to move on to better things.”

“Oh, don’t worry, love. This job will be over before the two of us know it.” Harry assured her, pulling her in close. “After all, Lazarevic did hire the best two in the business.”

“You’re right. Let’s get this job done with.” Chloe grinned. Though she had slightly different plans than Harry. In her mind, she was still going to dick that client over.

* * *

“Dammit. I can’t believe Drake blew up our bloody camp like that.” Harry slammed his fist down onto the table in front of him.

He stood in the tent that he and Chloe shared whereas Chloe opted to sit on the cot and tend to the cut on her arm. Still quite fresh from the bullet that had grazed her. As Chloe looked up at Harry, she could practically see a vein bursting in his forehead. With eyebrows furrowed in irritation and a deep frown on his face, Chloe could tell that Nate, and, by extension, her, had caused a lot of stress for him.

“Shame he didn’t get our tent, huh?” Chloe remarked with a grin, as carefree as ever when in a good mood.

“You’re awfully perky, love.” Harry turned to her.

“I’m just trying to look at the bright side.” She claimed, “Besides, we have exactly what Lazarevic wanted, don’t we? We know where to start looking and it’s all thanks to Nate. It is rather smart to use those around you, you know. But you would know a thing or two about that, darling.”

“Yes, but I’d rather just keep him completely out of my way. I could’ve figured that out by myself.”

And yet it took you three months and Nate one day. Chloe thought to herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Hmm? Of course I am. Why?” Chloe tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

“Your arm.” Harry reminded her with a rather sweet yet slightly condescending look. As if he was calling her stupid for asking why.

“Oh, right. It’s not bothering me so it completely slipped my mind.” Chloe admitted, “I’ve had much worse and it’s nothing that won’t heal.”

“Still, how fitting for Drake to just shoot his ex partner’s partner.” Harry sneered. Still, he sighed and sat next to Chloe, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Again, he spoke up, but in a much softer and sweeter voice, “I’ll take care of him for you, don’t worry, love. He won’t ever have the chance to hurt you again.” He squeezed her a bit tighter and rested his head upon hers.

Despite this probably being the most sweet she’d seen him since this gig started,Chloe felt herself dreading the words that he spoke. The last thing she wanted was for Nate to end up dead, especially because of her. And yet, she cuddled close to his possible killer.

“Thanks love, I really appreciate it. Though, I doubt I’ll need the saving.” She grinned widely and moved her head to look up at him. “In fact, maybe I’ll end up saving your ass from him.”

Harry playfully rolled his eyes. “I’m sure I can handle that prick just fine.” He boasted, pulling away from her just a bit. “But who knows, maybe we’ll take him out together.”

“Oh yes, murder. The perfect couple’s activity.” Chloe stated rather bluntly.

“Did you just call us a couple?” Harry asked with a bit of a devious smile.

“Well, I mean, with all the shagging, we might as well be.” Chloe shrugged.

Harry chuckled, “Christ, you’re right. So much for professionalism.”

“Oh, love, don’t worry about professionalism. We’re at least mostly professional and that’s all that counts.” She insisted.

“I guess you’re right. Well, you’re one thing I have that Drake never will.” He laughed, rather amused by this fact.

“You’re right, I’m all yours.” She lied. But Harry didn’t need to know that. Not until this job was over. Not until Nate and her got exactly what they wanted and Harry and Lazarevic got none.

* * *

The train cart was dead silent. Harry had forced his men to leave, which left Chloe left alone with the irritated man. She’d been caught with Nate one too many times to make it seem as if she wasn’t working with him in some way. And she could tell that Harry had figured that out for himself.

“Something on your mind, love?” Chloe spoke up, unable to bear the silence any longer.

“Hmm, I wonder. What do I have to think about? Maybe my girlfriend double crossing me and working with the enemy? You’re probably shagging him too, aren’t you, you slag?” He practically hissed, eyes glaring into her soul.

“Slag?” Chloe burst into laughter, “You have actually have the balls to call me a slag? Harry, you have no proof whatsoever and even if I was cheating on you, at least Nate wouldn’t insult me and constantly lose his temper!” She couldn’t help but argue with him. At this point, she was completely done with him. This particular job has made him an even worse person in her eyes than he ever was before.

“Bollocks! I should’ve killed him back in that bloody museum. Maybe then you wouldn’t feel so obligated to play double agent.”

“Face it, Harry, you’ll never be able to compete with Nate. He’s smarter and stronger than you, not to mention way more skilled. Especially in bed.” Chloe antagonized him. “If you’re going to accuse me of loving Nate so much, then fine, I’ll play into it!”

“You shut the hell up!” Harry yelled, “I don’t know why I didn’t just shoot you as soon as I caught you and Drake with those pathetic journalists. You either play by my rules from now on, or else I’m telling Lazarevic about your little recon mission. And you know he doesn’t play nice with traitors.”

Chloe scoffed and looked away. She knew perfectly well that she didn’t have to take this from him. But the last thing she needed was to make everyone on the train want to kill her. “Fine, let’s just find that damned stone and be done with this job already.”

“Atta girl, Chloe.” Harry smirked.

Yet, in her mind, Chloe knew that that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

* * *

Chloe starred in shock at the scene that laid before her. Her boyfriend blown to bits while her other boyfriend’s ex laid on the ground, dying. He killed himself, hoping to take the three of them out with him. Though sympathy doesn’t get one far in the business, Chloe couldn’t help but stare at his body in disbelief and horror. This wasn’t the way she imagined that they’d break up. Nor did she imagine that he’d go so insane over this job that he’d even try to kill her. And yet he only injured Elena. A woman who was almost a complete stranger to him. A woman who Chloe didn’t completely understand Nate’s attraction to. And yet, Chloe knew that she couldn’t let her die. Her and Nate were never meant to be together just like her and Harry were never meant to be together. But if Chloe didn’t belong with either of these men, she was just happy to set up one of them with the girl that he does belong with. 


	3. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda went with a "dorky snippets of their life together" approach. As I wrote, I had so many ideas for this pairing, but most of them would all be much better as their own thing. So look forward to some much better Chlodine content in the future!!

Love at first sight was something that Chloe never understood. It seemed unreal and completely unachievable. And upon meeting former mercenary leader Nadine Ross, there was no connection in her mind whatsoever. All Chloe knew was that the woman was incredibly badass and very professional, something that Chloe could appreciate very much. However, it was upon their first meeting that Chloe started to have some slight second thoughts about having hired her.

“Nadine Ross. It’s so great to see you. Chloe Frazer.” Chloe spoke rather quickly as she took a seat across from the curly haired woman that she recognized as her new partner. 

The two of them were now seated inside a small, quaint cafe in India.

The woman gave Chloe a quick one over and shook her head, “You’re late, Frazer.” She dully pointed out.

“Well, yes, but I have good reason.” Chloe insisted. She didn’t. She was just always late. Sometimes so late that she’d have to arrive to the party with the big guns to fix whatever trouble she wasn’t there to start. “Of course, that isn’t important right now. I’m sure you’d much rather talk business.”

“That is why I’m here.” Nadine responded bluntly.

_ Just an absolute ray of sunshine, isn’t she? _ Chloe couldn’t help to think. Though she did at least find her to be very attractive. That much was a plus. She had shown up in a tan, short sleeve button up shirt that, while mostly considered business casual, looked incredibly clean and formal on her. Along with her black cargo pants, Nadine looked as if she was already ready for business. Though her hair was loose and curly. Chloe briefly thought that she might want to start going with a ponytail in this line of work. Though she’d allow Nadine to figure that out on her own.

Compared to Nadine, Chloe really hadn’t tried to make the best first impression. She just dressed as normal. With a yellow v neck and a pair of skin tight blue jeans. Though she told herself briefly that at least her necklace was a little fancy. Right? Oh well, Chloe didn’t really care.

“Well, Nadine, if we’re going to talk business, then let’s talk business.” Chloe smiled, “I was thinking we could start with-”

“Ross.” Nadine corrected.

“Ross?”

“We’re not on a first name basis, Frazer. I prefer to be professional.”

It was at that moment that Chloe realized that maybe she wasn’t as professional as she always swore she was to Nate. “Alright, Ross.” Chloe corrected herself, “Let’s get down to business.” With this first meeting, Chloe wasn’t sure how this whole gig would pan out. But if there was one thing that she knew, she knew that working with Nadine would be one interesting experience.

* * *

Through the interesting experience that was the trip to India, Chloe began to realize how great the woman really was. And it was in a hotel room that Chloe even processed her newfound emotions.

Chloe stretched out on the queen sized mattress that lay center in their room. Taking up most of the area, the gray eyed beauty smiled rather contently. 

“You going to share any of that space with me, Chloe?” Nadine asked with a bit of a smile on her own face as she watched the other woman look relaxed for the first time this entire trip.

“Ah, sorry, China. You’re sleeping in the bathtub tonight.” Chloe teased, lifting her head to give her a wink before she sat up and dangled her feet over the side.

“After this trip?” Nadine asked, sitting on the opposite side of the bed and turning her head to look at Chloe behind her, “I’d have to deny that arrangement.”

Chloe chuckled a bit, “Yes, I think we both deserve a good night’s rest in a comfortable place after that. Even if we are sharing a bed.”

“Sharing a bed’s not too bad.” Nadine shrugged, “Better than sleeping on the ground.”

“You are so right.” Chloe shook her head with a relieved smile. “My back feels all kinds of messed up.”

“Mine as well. Feels worse than military cots.” Nadine sighed, deciding to lay down.

Chloe laid right next to her, almost cuddling right up out of habit. “Well, we don’t need to worry tonight, love. We can each take a nice warm shower and go to bed then eat a good breakfast and get coffee in the morning before catching our flights home.”

“Hmm.” Nadine smiled. “Sounds like a date.”

_ A date? _ Chloe couldn’t help but give Nadine a strange look. Sure, it was a common phrase, but hearing it from Nadine? It felt like way more than that. “Well, if you want a real date maybe I should take you out on one.” She opted for flirting.

“Would you?” Nadine asked, a small, amused smirk playing at her lips.

The black haired woman gave a nod, “Why not? We could go get dinner, talk for a bit, and who knows where it’d go after that.” She smirked on the last part, though trying to seem as if she was teasing Nadine, if anything. But, now that she thought about it, she really wouldn’t mind a date with Nadine going farther than that.

“I like the sound of that. When is this date?” 

“Well, considering we’re both going home tomorrow and neither of us want to do anything but relax tonight, maybe I should switch flights and go with you to South Africa.” She suggested. “We could have our first date there.”

“First date? You act like there would be a second.” Nadine commented playfully.

“Well, unless I’ve stood someone up, I find that I always have second dates.”

“How cocky.” Nadine rolled her eyes at the statement, though loving every bit of Chloe’s confidence. “Fine. Sounds like a deal.”

“Oh, I am going to enjoy this so much, China.”

“Ja. Just don’t disappoint me.” Nadine joked.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

As a woman of many skills, Chloe took pride in a lot of the things that she did for work. One such thing was “getting dolled up”, as Nadine would put it. Sex appeal was something that Chloe was familiar with whether she needed it for work or not. That’s why, as she prepared herself for her first date with her partner, sex appeal was the first thing she wanted to focus on. After all, Nadine had only seen her look like a complete disheveled mess on the job. She had to give her an idea of what she could have when off of the job. As such, it was with careful consideration that Chloe picked out a crimson red slinky dress. Sure, it was something she felt like she’d wear more when she was younger, but admiring herself in the mirror, she knew that this would be just right. With how form fitting it was, it almost left little to the imagination. However, it also was just the perfect shade of red that Chloe loved to wear. She knew she’d easily stand out. Though maybe not as much as Nadine. Despite being rather confident in her own appearance, Chloe also knew that nadine could probably blow her out of the water if she tried. Something that Chloe almost adored the idea of.

Nadine, however, went with a much simpler look. Picking out a black turtle neck as well as a nice pair of tan slacks. It was a look that, while it may be tacky for some, looked quite good on her. It was casual yet formal enough for Nadine to feel good about their first date. After all, it wasn’t anywhere fancy. And surely Chloe wouldn’t show up any fancier, right?

“Sorry I’m late.” Nadine heard words that were all too familiar as Chloe rushed over to the table in the restaurant that they had decided on. Instantly, Nadine found herself to be quite surprised at how well Chloe could clean up. Sure, she was always beautiful, but this look left Nadine speechless. Even the signature ponytail seemed better than usual.

Chloe couldn’t help but snicker as she now sat across from the stunned woman. “Hello? Earth to Nadine? There’s no need to undress me with your eyes, you know. I might let you undress me for real after this~” She teased, giving her a wink.

This caused Nadine to snap out of it and shake her head. ”Ah, sorry. I just didn’t know we were completely dressing up. If I would’ve known I’d-”

“Oh, you look just fine, China.” Chloe ensured her. “Trust me, from what I can tell, there’s not an outfit that doesn’t make you insanely attractive. Or a hairstyle for that, matter.” Though she’d only seen two from Nadine.

Nadine smiled, “Thanks, Chloe. Means a lot.”

“Though I will give one critique. Long sleeves? If I were you, I’d wear nothing but sleeveless shirts. Have you seen those arms of yours? Oh, god, I love those.” Chloe seemed to ramble.

Nadine couldn’t help but laugh, a faint blush tinging her cheeks. “Well, maybe if you’re lucky you can see them tonight.” She joked.

“Oh, I’ll just have to be on my best behavior then, won’t I?”

By the end of the night, Chloe Frazer had in fact gotten the opportunity she so wished for.

* * *

Chloe had never loved muscles so much until she met Nadine. Sure, she’d dated many buff men in the past and a couple of muscular women, but none even compared to Nadine. For the first time in her life, Chloe found herself sitting down and staring into space at her gorgeous partner. It was so hard to look away from the sight in front of her. 

Nadine was doing her usual workout routines and Chloe absolutely adored every moment of it. She watched to see each subtle muscle flex and noticed the little bit of sweat that gleamed upon her girlfriend’s forehead. But, most of all, Chloe just loved to see her girlfriend wearing so little. Sure, a sports bra and a pair of shorts was standard workout gear and Chloe had seen her in a lot less. But, with Nadine, this was the perfect outfit for Chloe to just stare at all day.

It wasn’t until Chloe felt a light tap on her head that she even noticed that Nadine had disappeared from her range of sight. Looking up, the black haired woman noticed her partner standing over her with a water bottle in hand.

“It’s not nice to stare, Frazer.” Nadine teased, as if talking down to a child.

“Well, how can I help it when you’re so damn hot?” Chloe winked. “About to jump in the shower, love?”

“Ja. Though if you’re planning to join, I might as well make it a cold one.” Nadine smirked.

Chloe pouted, “Now that’s just plain  _ cold _ .”

With a dejected sigh, Nadine left without another word, unable to even think of a response that wouldn’t just encourage such punny one liners.

Of course, Chloe Frazer is never so easily swayed and off to the shower she went.

* * *

Chloe’s relationships had never been too serious. Nor had they ever lasted very long, but if there was one thing that she was absolutely certain of, it was that she’d be with Nadine for a very long time. Despite never thinking she would, it suddenly felt as if she had finally found the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hints at future stuff that is in the works  
> -Golden  
> -France  
> -Reunion


End file.
